


Четыре истории

by lady_almi



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: Работы были написаны для комaнды fandom OE AlvaOakdell&Co и представляют собой объединенную историю.
Kudos: 7





	1. Древний род - древнее проклятие

***

Небо в Надоре серо-стальное, клокочет орлами из-под вышины, прорастает в горах серебряной рудой. Люди здесь низкие, крепко сбитые. Русоволосые в белизну, смотрят голубыми глазами на мир. У юного герцога под веками — небо. Черные тени ресниц падают на светлые щеки, юный герцог в полнолуние — волк.

Мать ненавидит Ричарда. Не за вторую сущность — за ласковость в зверином обличье. Говорит: 

— Если бы вы, сын мой, были зверем, вы были бы ценны, но вы — бездомный щенок. На что вы сгодитесь? 

Ричард не плачет и не рычит, не подходит и не тычется большой косматой головой в материны юбки. Только старый капитан Рут иногда нет-нет да потреплет по развесистым ушам. Юный герцог не волк, но — волчонок.

***

У герцога Алва глаза — тоже небо. Синее, южное, манящее. У герцога Алва белая кожа и серебро на пальцах. У герцога Алва за спиной крылья.

Он живет в столице по праву соберано, по праву Первого маршала воюет, по праву Повелителя Ветра... летал бы, да запрет короля привязал к земле, обескрылил. 

Алва смеется так, что не видно слез, напивается до закатных тварей перед глазами, поет ночами. Бьет о стенку бокалы, берет оруженосцем Ричарда Окделла. Лечит ему руку, случайно бросает: 

— Не лезьте не в свое дело, щенок! 

Натыкается на удивленный взгляд чужих глаз, ухмыляется, а хочет — закричать. 

— Вы тоже из древней породы? — спрашивает он. 

Ричард кивает медленно и обреченно. «Будет смеяться, будет ненавидеть», — думает он и не думает, почему это так важно. 

— Отдыхайте, — бросает Алва, отворачивается к окну.

***

В полнолуние Алва заходит в чужую комнату, не боясь погибнуть от клыков. Волчонок трется у его ног, преданно смотрит в глаза. Тяфкает, тычется носом в бедро. И Рокэ — ненадолго не герцог Алва — кладет узкую ладонь на уши, скребет пальцами шерсть на загривке. Опускается на ковер, обнимает Ричарда за шею. Шепчет:

— Как же вас, юноша, угораздило. Древний род — древнее проклятье. 

И поет, пока серые глаза не закрываются, пока не засыпает дикий волчонок у него на плече.

***

В Варасте палит солнце, прячутся по степи ызарги, смеется Феншо. Ричард улыбается радостно, Алва — печально. Падает под выстрелами Оскар, осмелившийся перечить, сбегает в степь юный герцог, впервые обернувшийся сам, не под луной.

Забывает запрет короля Рокэ, поднимается над выжженной травой, ищет Ричарда. Находит: обессиленного, раскинувшегося под солнцем. Укрывает крыльями, прячет от жалящих лучей. Поднимает, дает напиться и приказывает — ударяет легонько по затылку — бежать к лагерю.

***

Треплет волосы на макушке, выигрывает сражение, побеждает в войне. Ричард жмурится довольно и радостно, думает: «Впереди новая жизнь». Алва знает: впереди беда.

В столице парад, кони бьют о мостовую копытами. Над рукой, держащей меч, всходят четыре солнца. Падает конь, поднятый на дыбы в защиту юного герцога. 

Долгое ожидание на лестнице: Ричард рвется вниз, боится. Терпкое вино в бокале, теплый бок Рокэ, мягкое крыло — плащом — поверх плеч.

***

Следующий день — ударом бича: «Герцог Алва выпьет яд: нарушение запрета — недопустимо». Ричард ничего не знает.

Грядет полнолуние. Он превращается в волка — теперь настоящего, серого — еще не матерого. Крадется на мягких лапах к кабинету монсеньора. Тот приходит усталый, и голос его — надломлен. Смотрит пронзительно, тяжело. Подписывает бумаги, вызывает Хуана, говорит несколько слов на чужом певучем языке, выпивает бокал вина, бросив туда две белые крупинки. 

Выходит на крыльцо, манит Ричарда за собой. Долго сидит на ступеньке, треплет юного герцога по голове. Зачем-то целует в мохнатый лоб, не брезгуя, только — печально и будто прощаясь. 

Встает, откидывает со лба вороные волосы. Говорит:

— Я вернусь, юноша, — отталкивает ничего не понимающего Ричарда. 

Взмывает в небеса стрелой, смотрит вниз и знает: не вернется, яд подействует на рассвете. Только и хватит времени — увидеть Алвасете в розовом кружеве солнца. 

Юный герцог воет на луну.


	2. Падение

***

Алым — по глазам; круглое, как апельсин, полный прохладного сока, поднимается горячее южное солнце — величественно, медленно. Смотри, обреченный! У герцога Алвы не остается сил — боль скручивает мышцы, ветер забивается в горло, душит прозрачным серебром паутинок. Внизу раскинулись скалы — белые в предутреннем свете, изрезанные темными тропами неведомых зверей.

Почти не горько — шагнуть за порог, подняться в небесную высь и знать, что погибнешь. Почти не тяжело раз за разом взмахивать крыльями, понимая, что смерть уже за плечами. Почти не больно — упасть с высоты. Беспомощно складываются за спиной крылья.

Почувствовать, как ломаются кости, пробивая белую кожу. Как хлещет из ран алая кровь — такая же, как у всех, растекается по белизне, пятнает каплями землю, делая ее навсегда — древней. Как входит в грудь, раскраивая плоть, острый обломок камня, кроется в мягком тепле жизни, приноравливается, чтобы убить. Раскрываются алой розой ребра, обнажают внутренности. Светлые кости в розоватых разводах. Они теперь, как и горы, тянутся ввысь.

Бьется голое сердце, и холодной ладонью касается его ветер. Где-то, под толщей камней, ревет пламя, тронь — взлетит на воздух этот мир. Тает снег, залитый темной кровью. Превращается в воду, разбавляет, смягчает оттенок. "Сюда бы художника", — думает Рокэ. Ему почти интересно, как выглядит он со стороны.

Сил на смех не остается, но он пытается — каркающий хрип вырывается из горла. Племя крылатых никогда не сдавалось легко. Потерявший власть над небом не вправе владеть землей.

Камни молчат: они мирно спят, укрытые покрывалом снега, как их Повелитель, спрятанный от всего мира в чужом доме и сердце. Тянутся мгновения, капает кровь на снег. Жизнь рвется гитарной струной.

Кажется — теплый нос тычется в шею. Шершавым языком по щеке, теплой шерстью под пальцами, серыми глазами прямо вовнутрь. Кажется.

Рокэ Алва никогда не боялся упасть.


	3. Нельзя умирать!

***

Ночью небо покрывается сетью звёзд, и трещины бегут по всему миру — от Луны и до края вселенной. На Зимний Излом пушистые облака расходятся, из белой прорехи сыпется осколками хрустальная светлая прозрачность. Снегом прячется город, скрывая выщербленные стены за светлой фатой невинности. Оллария истекает ароматами специй и подогретого вина, шуршит обертками подарков, одеваются яркими бантами окна. 

Ричард ждет — безотчетно сжимая кулаки, с каждым днем все сильнее вдавливая ногти в грубую от тренировок кожу. Ночами ему снится, как он летает, как стучатся в окно звезды. Он никогда не видит бледного лица в обрамлении вороново-черных волос, даже края крыла не удается ухватить неповоротливыми лапами. 

"Останься", — каждую ночь просит шепотом. Хуан иногда, думая, что он спит, гладит по голове корявыми словно корни пальцами и тяжело вздыхает. Ричард лежит и — не дышит. Выдать себя, значит сдаться, признать поражение. Он ждет. Кончита кривит полные губы и добавляет в теплое молоко мед.

***

На Зимний Излом ломается мир, и мертвые выходят из гробниц, манят за собой. Люди прячутся в дома, закрывают ставни. Запирают двери на тяжелые замки. Пришедшим не страшны стены и дерево не останавливает их. 

"Не страшно", — думает Ричард, выходя на улицы, скрытые под белым саваном, осененные синевой и звездами. Сердце бьется птицей в ладони. 

Шаги его легки и осторожны, сапоги оставляют темные следы. Камни ластятся к ногам, как нырял под теплые пальцы герцога Алвы сам Ричард. 

Белесая тень навстречу. Крылья за спиной — разворотом неба, отблеском в глазах. За смертью нет боли. Широкая рубашка скрывает раны, как маскирует снег трещины стен. 

Ричард не боится. Ладони все так же мягки, только — невесомы. Кожу головы покалывает странным холодом, но больше — ничего. 

— Больше некого спасать, — говорит Рокэ, едва открывая рот, и пар не вырывается из его губ. 

— Разве? — удивляется Ричард, смотрит долго.

***

Звезды падают песком в стеклянной колбе, вытекает по капле ночь. Кровавая рана на ее груди — рассвет. 

— Если — с вами? — спрашивает Ричард, словно случайно, вскользь мажет тенью ресниц по щекам. 

— Нельзя, — отрезает Рокэ, зная, что не остановит. — Нельзя умирать, — уверенно повторяет он.

***

Светлеет небо, забирая яркость у снежного покрова. На рассвете Ричард возвращается домой, город поет ему славу сточным трубами и шпилями башен. Теплый плащ на плечах — он не помнит, как взял его — тяжел и влажен. 

Из подворотен несется шум, лавиной по склонам. Где-то плачет котенок — надрывно, почти по-человечески. Ричард сворачивает за угол, подбирает черное пятно со снега. Ночь смотрит в его глаза. Теплое и нежное бьется у сердца. 

За спиной бьют невидимые крылья, Рокэ следует за ним, оберегая.


	4. ...и пахнет весной

***

Ричард спит на животе, обняв руками подушку. Одеяло лежит на его плечах плащом древнего короля. Ему снятся злые скалы, обагренные кровью. Он знал того, кто разбился здесь, но в крепком забытье не может вспомнить имя. Ричарду кажется: кто-то зовет его и треплет волосы. Тяжелый камень падает ему на спину, ломая хребет, выбивая дух. 

Вместо могильной тишины раздается тихое ласковое урчание. 

— Альба! — ворчит в полудреме Ричард, переворачиваясь на спину.

Черная кошка с зелеными глазами — слишком большая для трех месяцев — топчется по его животу, царапая когтями одеяло. Ее не пугает то, что хозяин раз в месяц оборачивается волком. Она также приходит спать к нему под бок, сворачиваясь калачиком. 

Альба щурится. Кличка ей совершенно не подходит, но кто-то из прислуги пошутил, и — прижилось. Тянется, выгибая спину. Ричард охает — больно давят на живот лапы. Сначала он думает, что спит и видит очередной сон, похожий на сказку. 

Но это — правда. Среди черной шерсти топорщатся перья, складываясь в крылья. 

— Эр Рокэ, — шепчет Ричард. Альба мурчит громче, лезет под руку. 

Внезапно свалившееся одиночество отступает. А в высоких стрельчатых окнах плещется солнце, и пахнет за тонкой преградой стекла весной.


End file.
